<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dating Deception by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635622">Dating Deception</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666'>The_Devil_In_The_Details_666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All The Batfam BS [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:32:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason helps Tim out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All The Batfam BS [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dating Deception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jason, I need your help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason raised an eyebrow at Tim, appreciating the way Tim’s well-tailored suit accented his lithe body before asking, “Oh? How so?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason’s eyebrow rose higher and he leaned forward, gesturing for Tim to continue. Tim collapsed into the armchair across from Jason and sighed, continuing, “At the Wayne Enterprises ‘Moonlight’ gala next week. There’s this girl, Liliana, who has set her sights on marrying me. I tried to tell her that I was taken, but she didn’t believe me and told me to bring my girlfriend to the next event.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason leaned back into his seat and replied, “So take Blondie. Isn’t she your normal arm-candy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s going with Cass. And I wouldn’t call her arm-candy to her face if you enjoy having teeth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason laughed, but shrugged and answered, “Sure, whatever. But you owe me, deal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim held out his hand to shake Jason’s and stated, “Deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason shook Tim’s hand, then stood and walked to the kitchen as his oven timer beeped, asking, “Want some lasagna?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Duh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gala came all too quickly and Jason found himself sitting in the passenger’s seat of Tim’s fancy car He hadn’t really thought through what pretending to be Tim’s boyfriend would mean and he kinda felt like he was dying because <em>he didn’t want it to be pretend.</em> But he was a professional, so he pulled himself together as they pulled up outside the Manor and climbed out of the car, tugging Tim in to tuck him under his arm. Tim melted against him and settled his head against Jason’s chest as they walked, making a loop of the ballroom as Tim talked with various socialites. Then Tim’s sharp elbow was digging into Jason’s side and Tim whispered, “On your 6.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason glanced over to see a girl with long brunette hair stalking towards them, eyes murderous, and smirked to himself, tucking Tim a little closer. Liliana stopped in front of them, fists clenched at her sides, and, through gritted teeth, asked, “What is the meaning of this, Timothy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim grinned and leaned into Jason, answering, “You requested that I bring my partner to the next gala. Liliana, meet Jason Hood, my boyfriend. Jay, this is Liliana Barryhill, the girl I was telling you about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liliana’s eye twitched and Jason held out a hand, greeting, “Lovely to meet you, Ms. Barryhill.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liliana’s face was priceless and she hissed, “This is unacceptable, Timothy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then she whirled on her heel and stormed off. Tim and Jason floated around the gala a little longer, then finally found their way out to the balcony. Tim leaned against Jason, the champagne he had been drinking apparently getting to him, and announced calmly, “I don’t want this to be pretend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason choked on his own champagne and Tim resolutely looked anywhere but at Jason until Jason reached out to cup Tim’s face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me neither.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>